Tell, Show, and Kiss Me
by ShinSolo
Summary: After being accused of cheating on him, Oliver tells Percy why he kissed George. *Slash* *Twincest* Percy/Oliver Oliver/George George/Fred


A.N. Hey people! Remember that this was quickly writen over the course of an hour while replying to emails and eating dinner, so if it's a tad bit off. I'm sorry.  
  
.:+Tell, Show, and Kiss+:.  
  
"Percy? Are you ok?" I asked taking a seat next to him on one of the couches in the common room. "It's 2:30 in the morning. You need to go to sleep."  
  
"It's nothing Oliver. You should go upstairs before I write you up for coming in so late." His voice was cold.  
  
"What's up, Perc? You can tell me." I took one of the redheads hands into mine before I continued. "You know I love you."  
  
"Do I?" that's when it all dawned on me. He'd seen us.  
  
"Percy, let me explain. Please. You don't know what happened out there."  
  
When he finaly looked up at me his eyes were all read and swollen form crying.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you speak... not to sure what you can say to change the fact that you cheated on me... with... with George." hate plainly took over him as he whispered his brother's name.  
  
"You're right, but hear me out anywat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With those words spoken, I told him the following.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You really love my brother, don't you?" a familar voice interupted the night's silence.  
  
"How did you... "  
  
George sat down on the ground next to me. "It's obvious. Holding hands under the table. Watching eachother during class."  
  
For awhile neither of us said a word, but I was too interested in teh stars and my thoughts to care.  
  
Finally George spoke up. "Do you do this often? Just sit under a tree and stare out into oblivion for hours upon hours, or is this a one time occurance?"  
  
"It helps to clear my head."  
  
"Ahh... Fred says the same thing. In fact, It was Fred that gave me the idea. I just thought it might help."  
  
"Figures." I'd found out about the twins relationship on accident a month or two ago, and ever since then they had brought their problems to me. "What happened?"  
  
"We got a letter today, from mum... She knows about our games. She basicly said that if we had to be gay that we could have at least shot a little farther from the family tree."  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"You can say that again, truth be told, I don't even know if I love my brother that way! I mean it's just fun to shag him, but it wasn't always like that... I mean he's my brother! My twin brother!"  
  
"So that's why your out here? Your're trying to find out whether or not Fred means more to you than a brother should?" I finaly figured out why George was out here. He wanted me to help him figure out what he felt about Fred. He needed relationship advice. "I can't help you with that one. Sorry."  
  
"Katie told me that when you kiss someone else and it feels wierd or you feel nothing then you know." he looked at me hopefully.  
  
"Ok... then you want me to kiss you so that you will know how you feel about Fred." My eyes met with his and I knew that was exactly what he wanted.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So George wanted to kiss you and see if he loved Fred!?" Percy asked shocked, "How long have my brothers been shagging!?"  
  
I laughed at him, "For about as long as they've been old enough to... They experimented with eachother."  
  
"Why would they want to do that?"  
  
"Fred told me, once, that your father never told them anything about certian things as they grew up and they found it easer to talk and show eachother things to see what was normal and what wasn't."  
  
"Yeah, Dad never told me anything either... I found out waht I needed to know out of books or just told myself that it was normal."  
  
"I always had a group of guys that I hung around, and you know how perverted those conversations can sometimes get."  
  
Percy's eye lite up for a second. "So what did George finaly decide?"  
  
"About Fred?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, about Fred."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I for one didn't feel anything during the kiss, and the only thing I could think about was that I was acctualy kissing my boyfriend's brother.  
  
It was George who ended the kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Oliver." he looked down at where his hands lay in his lap. "I'm in big trouble."  
  
"Soo, you have it figured out them?" I tilted his head up so that I could look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm in love with my Fred, and I can't go back home."  
  
"I'm sorry, George. You can come and live with me. My mother told me that I didn't have to live at home after I graduated since I'd been offered that spot on England's quidditch team." I pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Really?" he was crying.  
  
"Really. Now go find Fred. You two have somethings to talk about."  
  
"George nodded and whispered "Thank you, Oliver." into my ear before he got up and silently headed back to the castle.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So, so they know they will be living with us?" an almost impish smile played on his lips.  
  
"Not a clue." I replied bringing my lips to his. "You want to go usptairs and..."  
  
Before I could say anything else, Percy had me pinned to the couch.  
  
"Yeah... Let's... " and we both hurried upstairs to the safty of our room as fast as we could.  
  
.:+The End+:.  
  
A.N. You like? I'm going to eventualy write a serius of stories based off of this one. Maybe one after Percy and Oliver move in together, or maybe some of the things that the twins did in the past... go into their 'experiments' a little. Love ya! SlytherinDreams 


End file.
